Delicious Friction
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot collection. Yet another LiveJournal challenge, this one focusing primarily on the wonderful air of seduction brought to fanfiction, all surrounding our favorite couple. Review! Discontinued due to community deletion.
1. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will. Sorry, world.

**Author's Note**: If you can guess by the title, all of these one-shots/drabbles are going to be of the lime variety. When 10(underscore)passions comes around, _then_ you'll be getting full-out smut. I hope you enjoy! This is for the LiveJournal community challenge for 15(underscore)limes.

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think!

* * *

**001**: Breaking Free 

**Rating**: M

**Theme**: 011. Roadside

_November 2, 2007_

* * *

"If you have your own personal chauffeur, like _me_, why do you insist on driving your car so often? I can easily get you from one place to the next in less time, you know," he said, giving her a look. Sitting in the passenger seat made him feel... he couldn't really pinpoint the problem, but he always felt a bit inferior there. He knew he could never say this to Sam, since he knew he would get the silent treatment for a week for his sexist statement, but he thought _he_ should be the one driving. It made him feel like less of a man in a weird, weird way. He had to admit, she did drive better than he did, though. 

"I don't know why you make such a big deal about this sometimes," she said, obviously paying more attention to the road in front of her. Hell, she was paying more attention to the music flowing from the speakers. She just let him whine. Sighing, she continued, "I feel more relaxed when I'm driving–"

"You don't feel relaxed at all when–" he cut in, the question lingering in the air.

"If you let me _finish_," she growled softly, stopping at a red light. Turning to him, she frowned. "I feel relaxed with you, of course... but with driving, I feel more in control. I concentrate on just being free. It's like an escape." She shrugged, glancing back up at the light that hadn't changed yet. "I don't know, I just like the feeling. It's addicting."

"You like being in control?" he asked, his mind sending him different ideas than what the conversation deemed necessary. He berated himself for thinking such things. She was being open with him, and all he could think about was...

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering why he asked her that so oddly. After staring at the light for a few seconds, it turned green again, and she was off.

"I know the feeling," he said off-handedly, looking out the window. "It's great, just feeling free enough to go wherever you want, the wind blowing through your hair. You feel more and more invincible the faster you go."

"Yeah," murmured Sam in agreement, glancing over at a sign that pointed in the direction of the highway, and immediately went in that direction.

"Sam?"

"I need to feel free," she said softly, so soft that he could barely hear her. Pressing a button and turning up the volume of her stereo, heavy metal crashed out, the bass vibrating the car.

Sam somehow felt at peace.

Danny was curious as to where this was going. He stayed quiet.

Turning onto the off-ramp for the highway, she sped up, skillfully merging. Without a specific destination in mind, she raced down the highway, completely disregarding speed limits.

Danny was used to flying fast, and he already had the ready option of turning the car intangible if she pulled something stupid. He figured that if she got pulled over, she could pay the fine without issue; he didn't want this adventure to boil down to that, though. He stayed quiet, empathizing with her, knowing how it felt to want to break free and just scream at the top of his lungs. Even in a wide-open space, a person could feel so cramped and confined. Just as a person in a crowd could never feel more lonely.

Sam continued to speed down the highway, weaving in and out of lanes that had cars that were going much too slow for her liking. Her mind had one goal, one set purpose: to fly without wings. Driving with one hand, she kept the other pressed against her thigh. Driving with two hands seemed completely overrated.

Eyeing that hand, Danny reached over and took it in his own, threading their fingers together. If she wanted to be free, then he wanted to be there with her. As soon as their hands touched, he saw a small smile form on her face. She understood. She tried to glance over at him with the best of intentions, but had her eyes more or less glued to the road ahead of her.

The first thing that caught her eye in the rear-view mirror were the flashing lights.

_Shit_.

She swore under her breath; however, she made no move to slow down or stop, just went faster. Pulling her hand from his, she put both hands on the wheel now, keeping the car steady. She had to think fast.

The adrenaline rush began.

"Danny," she yelled over the music, "when I go off the ramp of the next exit, I need you to do me a huge favor."

He nodded, yelling back, "I got you covered!"Gripping onto the door handle, he changed into his alter-ego, waiting for the precise moment. She smirked at him and winked, making a vicious turn off the highway, just as if she had planned it all along... to feel her blood flow faster, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, to almost get caught.

Once he saw that they were on regular roads again, without the police in sight just yet, he smiled. She was cunning, he'd give her that. Slowing down, without being too noticeable, she thought fast as to what to do next. Surveying her options within seconds, she saw her exit strategy. Turning into the next opening, which happened to be a dirt road within a smattering of trees, she pulled over and turned off her car. Grabbing her hand, as well as keeping his grip on the car, he turned it invisible without a second thought.

The police car streaked past them on the main road, sirens blaring, chasing after the car that was no longer there.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he turned everything tangible again, then reverted back to his human form. Danny turned to Sam and let out a sigh of relief. She smiled a lopsided smirk, her eyes raking over his form. He noticed that her chest heaving with every breath she took, the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"That felt amazing," she said in a low whisper. "Thanks," she said, moving to unbuckle her seatbelt so she wouldn't feel so constricted. She was free, and she didn't want that wretched thing holding her down.

"Don't mention..." he trailed off, the sentence dying on his lips as he noticed her lifting her legs one by one to get over the middle console and finally straddle his lap. "...it." His eyes widened, a smile blossoming on his face. She unbuckled his seatbelt.

Giving him the second glimpse of that wicked smirk of hers, she leaned down to brush her lips over his skin delicately. Trailing kisses wherever her warm breath reached his skin, she moved lower, finally reaching his neck. Her hands moved from being placed flat-palmed on his chest to his lower back, slipping underneath his t-shirt. After kissing his neck softly, she lazily trailed her tongue along the area she had kissed, evoking from him a small moan of encouragement. She sucked and kissed at the tender area, every once in a while nipping at the skin to just get more of a reaction out of him.

Her lips felt like pure satin on his skin as he tilted his head to the side to allow her more access. Without consent, another moan snuck past his lips. Deciding not to be completely immobilized by her touches, he brought his hands to rest on her hips only for a second before sliding down and underneath her skirt. Reaching around, he grasped her backside and hauled her closer, not without feeling the effects of grinding their hips together. He felt himself harden, which wasn't highly unlikely in this situation, and wondered if she had noticed yet. She probably did, since that friction was delicious, and it didn't stop him from enjoying himself.

Stopping what she was doing, she pulled away, only glancing quickly at the love bite she had left. Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but the love and electricity that surged through them reflecting there; she hoped he would be able to see the reflection of that same emotion in her own eyes. She smiled, biting her lower lip, as she watched him breathe heavily. By the erratic rise and fall of her own breasts, she was out of breath, as well.

Danny smiled lazily at her, that crooked half-smirk that immediately made her heart melt.

Pressing her forehead to his, Sam whispered, "Backseat?"

"You read my mind."

Delicately getting off of his lap, she crawled over the middle console and into the backseat. She was glad it was rather spacious; now she realized why Tucker joked about stuff like this... it would always come in handy every so often.

Lying back on the seat, she watched as he awkwardly tried to climb over the seats. Soon he got aggravated, due to his arousal limiting his movement, and phased through the seats to fit himself snugly between her opened legs. His jeans felt constricting, and he suddenly hated the idea of wearing clothes. Sam seemed to be one step ahead of him, her fingers working skillfully to unbutton his fly.

"Sam?" he asked. Her hands dipped into his boxers, caressing his length. He reached over to hold the back of the passenger seat as he leaned forward, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Mmm?" she asked, pulling him free from the confines of his pants. She knew she was in control, and she savored the feeling. "What is it?"

"Break free more often, okay?"


	2. Tossing and Turning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will. Sorry, world.

**Author's Note**: If you can guess by the title, all of these one-shots/drabbles are going to be of the lime variety. When 10passions comes around, _then_ you'll be getting full-out smut. I hope you enjoy! If you have any situations you would like to see them in that you think I could work into a story, let me know and it could very well happen. ;)

I took this idea from another story I had wrote (but never finished) and re-vamped it.

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think!

* * *

**002**: Tossing and Turning 

**Rating**: PG-13, light R

**Theme**: 012. Tease

_November 20, 2007_

* * *

She tossed and turned, bringing the maddeningly warm sheets around with her as she moved. Her mind could be a cruel tool when put to good use, but now it was seemingly working against her. Her body tended to deceive her whenever a certain someone was near. She couldn't fight it, as much as she tried to. Her dreams deceived her worst of all, placing images, lustful images in front of her and expected her to give in to its will. As the intensity of her dream grew with every passing second, she couldn't control the depth of her breathing. Neither could she hold back any small, breathy moans–despite the fact she would be mortified if she knew he could hear her making those sounds. 

On the floor below, Danny was wide awake, no thanks to Sam; he couldn't sleep in the first place, due to his wandering thoughts–especially with Sam lying in his bed, tossing and turning like that. Now, with soft noises coming from above him, he was even more awake than before. He lied there, unmoving. Well, mostly unmoving, if you refuse to count a certain part of his anatomy which refused to calm down. Should he take a peek? Should he just look to see if she was... all right? She'd be sleeping, anyway, he thought. It wouldn't hurt to just look. He was her boyfriend, after all. Why couldn't he look at her?

He mentally sighed at the stupidity of his thoughts, but sat up nonetheless. It was dangerous to even think those thoughts in his house, let alone in his room. Every single member of the household decided it would be lovely to barge in whenever they left necessary, which was often enough. Too often, for his liking. If they were ever caught in a provocative position, then he would be done for. It was enough that they allowed Sam to sleep over; he had to earn their trust with having her around often before delving into the more mature aspect of their relationship within his household.

As he looked over to her, his emotions were torn between amused and lustful as he watched her toss and turn, completely spread-eagle on his bed, how he normally would have slept. He tried not to groan out loud at the sight; her soft skin glowing radiantly in the moonlight was too much. His boxers felt entirely too small. Being daring, he edged closer to her bed, getting into a better range of view. Her face was flushed, he observed, and she was fisting the sheets without any intent of letting go. He wondered what he was dreaming about to get her that worked up. He didn't wonder, entirely, but more so had the urge and need to know.

An ego boost ensued after he heard his name tumble from of her lips. He sucked in a large amount of air, making sure to keep quiet and to keep his breath steady, in case anything else managed to get out.

Sam's eyes opened suddenly and she shot up, breathing heavily. Having yet noticed the man in the room, she felt something within her throbbing and almost outwardly groaned, "Shit." She looked up, her eyes widening even more at the sight of him watching her, "_Shit._ What are you doing?"

"I heard _noises_," he saw her cringe and frown slightly, "up there, and I decided to check it out. I thought something was wrong. I didn't know what was going on." With a smug grin, he questioned cheekily, "What were you dreaming about?"

She turned her head and ran a hand through her hair, responding haughtily, "It's none of your business." She felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered her dream; she wished he would do that to her right that very second.

"Oh, but it _is_," he insisted. "By the sound of it, I'd believe that you were having a very pleasant dream. Am I right?"

"If you call that pleasant, then yes."

"Care to fill me in on the details? Cause if you'd rather not, I can fill you in with a few that I heard," he smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, flopping back down on the bed, "Can you spare me the embarrassment? _Please_?" She squirmed where she lay, pulling her legs together and closer to her chest. She hugged his pillow for moral support. "I wish you didn't have to hear that."

"Why not?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It was really–wait, did you wake up before," he trailed off, seeing the look on her face. He knew that look too well.

"Danny," she warned, "just drop it, please?" This was getting aggravating. He was feeling sympathy for _her_, and all she wanted to do was finish what was started. If only.

Suddenly making a move to get out of bed, she swung her legs over the side which Danny was sitting. She stood with a huff, "I'll be right back."

He reached out an arm to hold her back from leaving the room. "Where are you going?" he asked, bringing his hand up from her arm to her back.

"I have to use the bathroom," she said, hoping her cheeks weren't giving her away in the soft moonlight.

"Tell me you're not going to use my bathroom to..." he trailed off, stopping due to the outrageous look on her face.

"Danny!" she bit out in a hushed tone, glancing at his door. "It's not a big deal, but I just have to go." She stood, pulled her nightshirt down to the middle of her thighs, she padded softly across the room. "It's not like," she trailed off, not wishing to finish her sentence. It sounded too needy, too wanting; she wasn't like that, even though she wanted him to know exactly what was on her mind.

"...I could help you?" he took the words right out of her mouth, watching her with a shy, earnest expression. "That I would want to help you?" Was it that bond they shared again that could've possibly clued him in? Could he possibly feel what she was feeling?

"I will help you," the sudden tone of his voice made Sam stop her hand from reaching the doorknob. Her back was turned, her eyes locked on his door. Was he really...? Without fully comprehending the thoughts in her head, she turned her head slowly, unsure if she should take him up on his offer. Violet eyes met blue as she took in a steadying breath. "We can be quiet, I promise."

All processes in her head had officially slowed down as she watched his lips move with every word. The aching between her thighs had grown with every velvet word, her mind imagining what good use those lips could be put to. "If you want to, that is," he added as an afterthought, seeing the look on her face.

"I do," she whispered softly, somewhat ashamed of the fact that she was giving in so easily to her body's demands. She walked the distance over to him and stood between his legs, looking down at him. "Are you sure?" Would he act as how his dream-self did? She hoped so.

As his answer, he smiled and squeezed his legs against hers reassuringly, then took her hands within his. She smiled back, and without another word, she broke free of his leg-lock and brought her own legs up onto the bed, straddling his waist. Getting her bearings, she brought her hands to cup his face before closing the distance between them with a kiss. It had started innocently enough, but escalated into so much more.

Taking the initiative after a few minutes of kissing, he changed their positions by moving to lay her down on the bed, followed by himself, never breaking contact. They laid side by side, legs draped over legs as they became tangled with each another. Breaking the kiss and moving to her neck, Danny kissed and nipped at her flesh, eliciting a moan from his girlfriend. If it was possible, he hardened even more at the sound of her enjoying what he was doing. It was more rewarding to him to see, feel, and hear her happiness at his actions.

He wondered how those noises would change when he pushed her over the brink again and again.


	3. Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom - I never have and I never will. Sorry, world.

**Author's Note**: If you can guess by the title, all of these one-shots/drabbles are going to be of the lime variety. When 10(underscore)passions comes around, then you'll be getting full-out smut. I hope you enjoy! If you have any situations you would like to see them in that you think I could work into a story, let me know and it could very well happen. ;)

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think!

* * *

**003**: Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Rating**: R

**Theme**: 013. Moonlight

_January 15, 2008_

* * *

The night was calm, dark and inviting as the moonlight sifted through the curtains. Stars twinkled and glowed romantically for those to see, but mostly were left unnoticed as the world slept peacefully.

Covered in satin sheets which shone softly in the moonlight, the pair lay. However, sleep was yet to be had for both. At first, he had tossed and turned, knowing fully well that he _should_ be tired enough to sleep, but couldn't. Then, after some time, he turned to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. When that didn't work, the turned to his side to watch her sleep.

When she slept, her guards were down, her defenses were lowered. All the stresses that constantly followed her around like a shadow were out of her mind. His light blue eyes drank in her every feature–her every flaw, she would argue. An almost-invisible scar on her chin from when she fell as a child didn't quite count to him as a flaw. Every single feature of her face brought together the whole that was Sam. To him, she was never more beautiful than she was without make-up, without even trying–she would wholeheartedly disagree, but he knew she secretly enjoyed it when he doted on her. It was the same sort of jolt of pride he received whenever she complimented anything of his, or anything he did. It was a secret joy.

His eyes moved from her face to her bare shoulders, pale and glowing softly in the moonlight, as well as the hint of the curve of her breasts which dipped below the covers. He couldn't help himself from smiling as he watched her.

His mind wandered to the last time they made love, not so long ago. This was the first night they had to themselves for a long time, and they planned to make the best of what they had for time. With his job that he insisted on getting to buy himself a car, and her internship at the firm, they barely had enough time for even a decent conversation rather than spending meaningful time together. Both were generally knocked out by the time they hit the mattress, much to their disappointment. Though neither of them knew how they both lucked out to have the same day off, which generally never happened, they planned on spending their time well. And that's what they did.

The second she stepped foot into their apartment he whisked her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom, despite her weak protests to put her down. They were soon drowned out by her moans.

Now that he lied there, watching her sleep, he just wished she were awake, even a little bit, to keep him company. It was selfish of him to wish that, but he didn't care. Their lives were busy enough to keep them apart for hours upon hours at a time. He felt he had the right to be selfish every so often. Even though he didn't like the fact that she spent so much time at work, he couldn't help but feel proud of her and what she was accomplishing. She was working up in the world would any help from her parents, and it was something the had driven herself to do. Reaching out a hand absentmindedly, he brushed a lock of hair from her face, smiling tenderly at her.

Slowly, her eyes opened and were met with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry I woke you," he said softly, frowning at his previous actions. "You must be tired."

"I've been awake for a bit, but I figured you were asleep and just tossing and turning," she replied, her voice thick with drowsiness. She pulled the blanket closer to her as she shifted closer to him for warmth.

Pulling her into his arms without hesitation, he smiled fondly as she snuggled against him.

"What have you been thinking about that's kept you up? I'd figured you'd be passed out cold." Wordlessly, she pressed small kisses to the base of his neck.

"Do you know that feeling where there are a million thoughts going through your head, things you should do or remember to do, and the possibility that you're forgetting something?" he asked, drawling little circles on her arm with his finger. "It seems like my mind is going everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Does that make sense?"

He felt her nod before kissing up his jaw, and finally reaching his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, pulling him down with her as she lied back on the bed. The feel of her velvet lips upon his coaxed a soft moan out of him, a low growl from the back of his throat. Wasting no time, he flipped their positions and she straddled his hips, never once breaking contact.

As a hand traveled down her frame, she arched her back into his touch. He brought up both hands to her body; one hand was placed on her hip, the other to her breast. Caressing the tender skin with his thumb, he felt her lean forward into his touch, her kisses becoming stronger and more passionate.

Breaking away from the kiss for air, he smiled up at her lovingly, noting her disappointed pout. She was a sight for sore eyes, her chest moving quickly with her intake of breath, a smirk on her face as he watched her. "Did you know that you're absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight, wearing nothing but a smile?" he asked, his eyes shining.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You are an odd one–but I love you, and I'll let that comment slide."

"Don't let it slide," he responded with a playful growl, grinding their hips together. "Accept that you're beautiful."

She didn't say a word, rolling her eyes to the sky once again. He knew he won that battle. Pulling her down once again, he captured her lips once more. He felt himself get lost in those lips, just as dangerous as those eyes–he could spend forever like this.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. "About what I was thinking about earlier–you know how I said my mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time?" he asked, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence.

"Yeah?" she replied breathlessly, curious as to why he brought that up again. He flipped their positions, chuckling as she squealed softly at the sudden change.

"I'm on my knees now. Marry me?"


	4. Rainy Reflection

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will. Sorry, world.

**Author's Note**: If you can guess by the title, all of these one-shots/drabbles are going to be of the lime variety. I hope you enjoy! If you have any situations you would like to see them in that you think I could work into a story, let me know and it could very well happen. ;)

Also, I wanted to apologize for the lack of anything that's going on around here. I've been completely immersed in another fandom; however, even though I haven't been writing for it, I've been obsessing... which is almost the same. I'm going to try and get all of my challenges done, though, and keep everything going smoothly. Thing is, they won't be coming out as quickly, and I'm not sure whether or not anything fairly new (as in detached one-shots) will be surfacing, as well. Don't lose hope, though!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think!

* * *

**004**: Rainy Reflection

**Rating**: PG-13

**Theme**: 004. Rain on Sunday

_March 20, 2008_

* * *

"There was a time in my life where I couldn't look at you without feeling upset. Upset at myself, upset at the world, and upset with everyone you smiled at that wasn't me. I was such a jealous teenager, even though I tried to fight it and deny it vehemently. With every passing day, I would try and convince my heart that you didn't see me as anything more than a friend, more than that girl in your life who would always be like a guy... and it was slowly eating me alive. I had to tell you, I had to let you know _somehow_ about my feelings. 

"To be expected, I never said a word. Tucker would tease me mercilessly, no matter how many times I threatened death upon him, to try and open both of our eyes because, as usual, he saw more than the two of us combined. He saw your feelings for me and he knew of my feelings for you. Things were so different back then, when I was so scared of what would happen if we were to ever be together. I know there are some people who think they would be perfect for one another, and when they spend an extended period of time with the person, it just seemed... so wrong, so ill-fitted. 

"When we began dating, things were rocky. Of course they were rocky, we were both sixteen years old dealing with the redemption of the world from the Disasteroid. You were trying to deal with everything, having the weight of the world, literally, on your shoulders. I had never seen so much strength come from one person, from anyone, as I saw from you that day. Sure, I had seen you step up before, but that wasn't without a push in the right direction. I was the one, this time, more so than anyone else, that gave you a push in the right direction.

"How could a person who has the ability to be something so great give that up to be _normal_? I knew you were making a huge mistake that I tried shutting you out all together. Of course, that didn't last too long. As time progressed, you realized how much of an asset you were to the world, and that made me beam with pride with how strongly you would protect it. Protecting things is something amazing, especially if you manage to do it successfully. I could try and say that I can protect you from anything, but the thing is... I can't. I can't do something like that for you, and you're the one who winds up saving me from myself time and time again. I'd like to think I'd have some hand in your growth, but that's... just a hope."

She didn't look down at him once as she spoke; her eyes were trained on the raindrops that fell from the sky onto the earth. They sat on the window ledge in the master bedroom which was wide enough to accommodate two people; she sat behind him, taking the position he admired so much and had him in her lap instead of vice versa. Absentmindedly, she played with his hair and stroked his forehead as she talked, unconsciously doing so–it was just reflex, she knew how much he admired it.

He remained silent, knowing not to interrupt when she was on a roll. Only when she remained silent for a full minute, he spoke.

"You know, more than anything in this world, I rely on that hope you have for me," he said softly, daring a glance up at his fiancée. They had been talking like this more lately, getting everything out into the open, before they would be married. Despite going to hell and back together, they still were nervous about taking that giant leap. Partnership was fine in Sam's opinion, but her mother wouldn't stop her constant rambling of how she was disgracing her family by not getting married; plus, the idea wasn't completely unadmirable... so they gave in (both parents were equally pleased).

Still looking out at the rain, she nodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He knew she wasn't getting cold feet or backing out–he knew her too well for that. Something else was troubling her.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied to the unasked question. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Should I be worried?"

"Hardly," she looked down at him finally, smiling more than before. "My mind's always going, and rain seems to make me more pensive." Her view returned to the window.

"You seem unhappy, though," he tried reading her mood, frowning. "I may be off, but you could use for some cheering up on this rainy day."

Turning back to him, she gave him a half-hearted chuckle. "And how do you propose you do that? Say, if I was in a less than cheerful mood?"

"I'm used to your less-than-cheerful moods, sourpuss, so I know exactly how to get around them," he shot back with a grin, finally sitting up. Scooting closer to her none too subtilely with an innocent look on his face, she smiled inwardly when he leaned in to kiss her. 

His heart was in everything he did, and he never came up short with dedication–especially when it came to Sam. He always wanted to please her, to impress her, and they both knew he would do anything for her. She would do, and had done, anything and everything in her power for him. 

She met his kiss with equal force, wrapping her arms around his neck as she savored the feeling of his lips against hers. Although it wasn't a new feeling, she could never get enough of it. His eagerness was evident as she felt his hands roam across her skin. 

Being cooped up in a small space for too long wasn't really his style.

Without warning, he hooked his arm underneath her knees and snaked an arm around her waist and hoisted her into his arms, not breaking the kiss. He only broke the kiss briefly to get his bearings, and the next thing she knew, she was placed gently down on the bed. His lips broke from hers to trail kisses down her face, her cheek, her jaw line, and then to her neck; he nipped at the tender skin, aiming to draw a moan from those gorgeous lips of hers. 

When he finally received that beautiful sound, he sucked on the area affectionately, knowing he would leave one of those marks she despised so much–he would call it playful payback for the time spent talking of the past. Dwelling in the past brought less time to focus on the future or even living in the now–she would approach that thought eventually, but "punishing" her was a better reward in the meantime.

As she arched her back against him, her hands immediately went to the hem of his t-shirt and slid them underneath, placing her palms flat against his abdomen, but not before scratching slightly. Knowing what that was a sign for, Danny leaned back slightly and took off his shirt, then immediately resumed kissing her. Sam didn't know it, but the way that she raked her nails across his body turned him on so...

"Now," he interrupted the kiss and gazed down at her with a grin, "I have a proposition for you." Raising an eyebrow, he glanced down at himself–whom was very evident in his arousal–then back at her, giving his eyebrows a final wiggle.

She gave a mock gasp at his crude humor, "Pre-marital sex? Oh, you deviant, you." As an afterthought, she added, "My mother probably has this place bugged now, I hope you know. Ever since we had our parents over for dinner, and she snuck away to the, quote unquote, bathroom, I'm sure she installed cameras."

"Oh yeah? Well, Mrs. Manson, I'm going to be rightfully doing the next Mrs. Fenton–" his sly expression dropped when the idea of the present Mrs. Fenton popped into his mind. "Oh, that just killed the mood entirely."

"Way to go, Romeo," she laughed, genuinely in a better mood than before.


	5. Interruption

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will. Sorry, world.

**Author's Note**: If you can guess by the title, all of these one-shots/drabbles are going to be of the lime variety. I hope you enjoy! If you have any situations you would like to see them in that you think I could work into a story, let me know and it could very well happen. ;)

So, I realized it's been exactly a year, so... I figured I should add something to this collection, no? Ten more to follow!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think! They'll let me know you're still interested after all this time.

* * *

**005 **: Interruption

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 06. _Replaced_: Laughter

_March 20, 2009_

* * *

It had started innocently enough, sitting on the couch watching a movie.

The movie they had chosen couldn't hold their attention the way that the warm body heat from the other did. Hands began to wander: his cool hand underneath the back of her shirt, her hand idly playing with one of his front pockets of his jeans.

The second his hand, that felt like ice, touched her back, she squirmed; she giggled, more of a shriek with additional laughter, but he managed to get a giggle out of her and that's what really mattered.

"Danny, quit it. Your hands are freezing," she complained, trying to get out of his reach. She had goose bumps, she was positive, where his hand had just trailed.

"I'm just trying to warm them up," he said, pouting a little at her before smiling. He rubbed his hands together in a lame attempt for friction. "Can't I just keep them by you? You're a lot warmer."

"Sit on them or something," she said, shooting him a look. "Want me to get a blanket?" Her tone, this time, was a little more concerned. She knew how his ice powers acted up every so often, but... she felt like she was a little on the cold side, as well. She could help out.

"Actually, yeah," he said, a tentative plan forming in his mind as he watched her rise with his affirmation. Under the blanket, she wouldn't be so alert to what he was doing with his hands, now, would she? "That'd be nice."

Sam disappeared for a couple of minutes into the hallway, going into a closet and pulling out a giant blue blanket. Sam ventured back into the room, the blanket almost overwhelming her in size.

He was pleased by this.

"Here," she dropped the blanket on him before settling herself next to him, her eyes on the screen in front of her.

Opening the blanket properly and draping it over himself, he let out the edge a bit so she could grab at it and pull it over herself.

All was going as planned... especially when she scooted over on the couch and leaned against him, her head lightly resting on his shoulder.

The movie took their attention for a short period of time; however, when they hit a lull in the plot, Danny's attention shifted to the feel of the smooth skin of her thigh underneath his hand. He moved his hand, rubbing gently, glancing out of the corner of his eye in order to gauge her reaction.

He got none.

Taking his short nails, he lightly dragged them down her leg in a feather-like touch before resting on her knee, tickling the skin. She jerked suddenly, laughing at his playfulness while trying to attack back to defend herself.

Without preamble, he moved their positions. Using the blanket as a clever cover, he captured her lips with his, coaxing her to lie back on the couch as he took over a more dominant position, straddling her waist.

She met his lips eagerly, and he assumed, in between kisses, that she had been waiting for something like this, as well; he wouldn't hold it past her to be plotting the same way he had been. The second she hooked her leg around his hip, pulling him closer, his hypothesis was proven correct.

All he needed to complete was the experiment and maybe he could receive a good grade. Hell, maybe even a gold star if he was lucky. If the moan that slipped past her lips indicated anything, he was definitely a lucky boy today.

Without the need to prop herself up like he was doing, she allowed her hands to embark on a little journey of their own. Swiftly breaking the kiss, he realized absentmindedly that his shirt was now on the floor. Alright, he could deal with that, as long as her shirt followed suit right after–which it did. She broke the kiss after a few minutes to gain traction, kissing down his chin and to his neck while he mirrored her actions on her own skin. For fun, as usual, she nipped and licked at his neck, marking him as hers and only hers. She bit him again for good measure, enjoying the growl that rumbled in his chest as his crystal blue eyes met hers.

"Oof, Sam, you don't need to bite that–"

"_Sammykins_! We're back early!" they heard called from the main entrance of the house, soft. Due to the home theater being rather _loud_, it gave away their position in the house.

With the ominous click-clack of high heels echoing with every step, Mrs. Manson walked through her house, nearing the room they were occupying. The tension in the room was almost palpable, Danny already putting together a will in his mind, knowing that if her mother didn't kill him completely, her father would. Hell, he was even trying to figure out what he could possibly say that wouldn't scream, 'Why yes, I was just about to defile your only daughter. Please don't bring back the restraining order!'

Thinking quickly, Sam reached for the discarded shirts on the ground, pulling them underneath the blanket with them (solely to get rid of the evidence) and prayed (as much as she could) that by pushing Danny a bit down the couch, it would only look like she was there under one, albeit large, blanket.

Hauling the blanket up to her chin, she focused on the screen as much as she could with Danny who realized suddenly what her plan was, but didn't stop _breathing_ on her stomach. How would he know that was tickling her? She tried pinching him, but that just made him pinch right back.

"Samantha, darling!" her mother opened the door and peeked in the room. Seeing the state her daughter was in, she a peculiar look crossed her features. "Cold?"

"Very," she nodded, shuddering a bit in the pretend cold, as well as Danny's new fixation with the waistband of her loose-fitting shorts.

"Is Daniel here?" she asked, glancing around the room just in case she missed her daughter's boyfriend the first scan around. "I saw his shoes at the door."

_His shoes_. Ugh.

"Uh, actually, he left those here a couple of days ago... never got around to–" she gasped, coughing to hide the sudden noise at his sneaky little hand dipping below the elastic waistband of her underwear. His fingers danced around the juncture between her thighs, and it took all of her focus to not squirm under his touch. She pinched him hard.

That sneaky bastard could probably turn his elbow invisible and—wait a second, why didn't he automatically turn invisible in the first place? God, he made everything so much more difficult for her than need be. "–bringing them back home with him."

"Who forgets their shoes?" she asked, finding the whole situation rather absurd.

"It was nice out."

"Uh... huh," she said, not exactly buying the excuse, but deciding that it was alright to drop the subject. She was young once. "Alright, then. Well, your father and I are going to be going out to a dinner rotation tonight, so don't wait up!" she waved, blew a kiss, and exited the room.

The second her mother was out of sight and earshot, she wacked Danny on the side of the head, lifting the blankets. "Do you know what was wrong with that situation?" she threatened with eyes that looked like electricity surged through them and could attack him at any second. The deer-in-the-headlights look that Danny was giving her with a hand down her shorts almost caused her to laugh, but she had to refrain for the sake of her argument.

He looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I didn't stay still?" he supplied lamely with a half-shrug. _Still_ not moving his hand, sans a couple fingers in hopes to sway her over to his side of thinking.

"The moment has passed."

"Dammit," he swore, finally removing his hand, making the elastic snap softly against her lower waist.

"Why the hell didn't you go invisible?" she asked, not exactly _mad_, just curious... and a tad frustrated in more ways than one.

"Can't I just pretend I'm a normal guy for a bit and... get too worried about getting a certain piece of anatomy chopped off more so than remembering the fact that I have ghost powers that would've come in pretty handy?"

"Alright," she smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. "My parents are going to be gone for the evening, so we can pick up then, when I don't have to worry about my mother popping in."

He rested his head on her bare stomach, smiling up at her. "I like this view."

She rolled her eyes, yet continued to smile.

Cuddling for now would be _just fine_.


End file.
